¡¡Pocky!
by cathitaloveanimeforever
Summary: Maka , acaba de llegar de una cita que realizo su padre , de su "día especial padre e hija" , pero no termino del todo bien y Soul la consuela y lo único que había para comer era una caja de Pocky sabor a fresas , que pasara con ellos? , se confesaran? averiguenlo y lean!
1. pocky tu y yo!

_Hiii!, esta historia es mía , espero que les guste!_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece, mi mente no puede crear tal joya!*-* :3_

_**¡"Pocky"!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((General Pov))<strong>_

En Death city ,estaba por anochecer , el cielo aun estaba celeste , pero los rayos del sol se estaban apagando , asiendo que un color rojizo apareciera...

En el departamento de soul y maka , estaba completamente silencioso, blair estaba durmiendo en la alfombra del living y soul estaba en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente... , el silencio reinaba en aquel departamento , el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio era los ronroneos de blair, hasta que...

maka: ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!...

maka entro hecha humos en el departamento y casi asotando la puerta al cerrarla , blair despertó y se eriso inmediatamente , cuando vio a maka entrar se tranquilizó y suspiro del susto...

blair: Nya! , como fue tu cita con papa?

maka: DE LO PEOR , ESE VIEJO COQUETEO CON LAS MESERAS INCLUSO ADELANTO MIO!

en eso se escucha una alarma sonar...

blair: ups!... tengo que ir a trabajar , maka-chan estará bien si me voy?

maka: si , blair , que te valla bien!

blair: Nyaaa!-blair se transformo en humana y se fue del departamento...

maka: haaaaaaa! -suspiro-

maka, se acomodo en el fosa , asiéndose una volita , y de repente escucha a soul salir de su habitación y sintió como se acercaban a ella , mientras maka estaba triste por lo sucedido, soul se sentó al lado de maka y maka se sentó para ver a soul de frente...

soul: como fue la cita con tu viejo?

maka: tu que crees! - mirándolo con los ojos llorosos

soul: creo que no tan bien! -dijo dándole un sonrisa

maka siguió mirándolo con los ojos llorosos y agacho la cabeza

soul: hooo! , vamos no me gusta que estés así...-dijo secando le las manos

maka , subió la mirada y encontró a soul secando le las lagrimas, ella le sonrió y soul le devolvió la sonrisa...

maka: gracias soul -dijo en un susurro que soul perfectamente escucho y sonrió...

soul le dio un beso en la frente a maka , quien ella se ruborizo de inmediato , soul fue a la cocina y no abia nada para preparar o cenar , solo encontró una caja de pockys de sabor a fresas, el saco la caja y se sento al lado de maka...

soul: no hay nada para comer , solo hay pockys de fresas

maka: entonces comamos...

ambos compartieron la caja hasta que solo quedaba uno , soul lo saco y se lo puso en la boca...

maka: hey , yo tambien quiero...

soul: entonces comete la punta y yo la otra...

maka: e-esta bien...

ambos estaban comiendo y soul cuando mas se acercaba maka mas se ruborizaba , soul la vio , y mordió el pocky , para alcanzar los labios de maka y la beso..., **_su primer beso con maka..._** , el la sostuvo en la cintura , el se sentía vació por que maka no le correspondía , pero luego se sintió en el cielo al notar que maka le estaba correspondiendo y sus brazos temblorosos rodeaban su cuello..., al separarse lentamente , soul sonrió y maka estaba completamente sonrojada...

soul: maka...

maka: soul...

soul: maka , te amo y demasiado...-dijo dándole una sonrisa

maka al escuchar esa hermosa palabra "te amo" , ella sonrió y lo abraso , soul le correspondió el abraso y maka le dijo en el oído...

maka: soul , yo también te amo y mucho...

soul y maka se separaron y se miraron fijamente , soul se acerco mas a maka y le dio un tierno beso que maka sin duda correspondió , estuvieron un buen rato besándose hasta que sus pulmones gritaban **¡AIRE! **soul le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo...

soul: maka... quieres ser... mi...novia-dijo sumamente nervioso y sonrojado , pero al instante sintió unos labios y un abraso que el correspondió cuando se separaron maka dijo...

maka: si, soul... quiero ser tu novia-dijo dándole una sonrisa

soul le dio una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de maka quien se había sentado , ambos se echaron en el sofá , soul fue a buscar una cobija y se acomodo con maka quien soul le puso la cobija y sintió que maka lo estaba abrasando y poniendo su cabeza en su torso

soul: estas cómoda?...-dijo sonriendo al notar que maka se acercaba mas a el

maka: si... , estas calentito! :3

soul sonrió y le beso la frente , y en unos segundos después ambos quedaron dormidos en el sofá abrasados tierna mente.

_**._._._._.((Al Día Siguiente))._._._._.**_

Estaba amaneciendo ,eran las 9:00 de la mañana (domingo) soul se despertó al escuchar el teléfono sonar..., soul se paro con cuidado , dejando a maka acostada en el sofá , soul camino asía el teléfono y contesto...

_****Teléfono****_

soul: bueno?

¿?: KIAAAAAAAAAAA, HOLA VIEJO , HABLA TU GRAN ORE-SAMA!

soul: hola black star...

bs: OYE VIEJO , te llamaba para que tu y maka vinieran a jugar un partido de basketball CON TU GRAN ORE-SAMA!

soul: esta bien , llevare a mi novia al partido!

bs: novia? , tienes novia? , quien es?

soul: si, si tengo novia , ademas cuando lleguemos la cono seras!-dijo mirando a maka

bs: esta bien , lleva a tu novia y a maka! APUUUURENCE!

soul: esta bien , ya vamos! -cuelga-

_** **Fin de llamada****_

soul colgó el teléfono y fue asía el sofá , miro a maka , que aun no se despertaba y le iso cosquillas en la espalda , maka se despertó riendo , y a soul se le formo una sonrisa...

maka: jajajajja , soooul vasta jajajajajajja

soul: no hasta que me des un beso

maka: vamos jajajjajaja , déjame...

soul: no hasta que me des un beso en los labios!

maka aun riéndose se paro y beso a soul riendo, luego soul dejo de hacerle cosquillas y beso apasionadamente a maka , quien esta le correspondió , luego al separarse soul le dijo...

soul: bueno , mi beso de las mañanas me gusto bastante!-dijo en modo pícaro haciendo que maka sonrojara...

maka: si , a-ami también me gusto-dijo sonrojada

soul: bueno maka, black star nos invito a un partido de basketball a si que vístete

maka: no , no quiero ir-dijo asiendo un puchero

soul: no me hagas hacerte cosquillas-dijo con un tono alegre y divertido que iso a maka reir

maka: ya , ya , lo are-maka corrió a su habitación y cerro la puerta para vestirse

_**((general pov))**_

soul se fue a su habitación , se puso su típico cintillo en el pelo y se puso su ramera con pantalones negros y sus típicas zapatillas , cuando termino de vestirse se poso en el sofá a esperar a maka...

maka, cerro la puerta y se puso una remera verde con jins negros con sus típicas zapatillas y cuando salio vio a soul tirado en el sofá con la boca abierta, esta sigilosamente le iso cosquillas en el cuelo asiendo que soul se retorciera y riera.

maka: VENGANZA!

soul: maka jajjajajaj ya , maka para jajajajjaa

maka paro y dijo...

maka: yo...me quedo a qui , leyendo mi libro...

soul: ha no, usted señorita va a ir con migo a jugar!

maka:-asiendo un puchero- no , no quiero-cruzando sus brazos

soul se paro y se acerco y le iso cosquillas a maka...

maka: ya vale , voy a ir jajajajjajaja

soul y maka se pararon y salieron del apartamento , caminaron a la cancha sercana que habia en death city y estaban todos sus amigos..."Black star , Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patty...

tsubaki, kid , liz y patty : HIIII!-dijeron el unisono

bs: hola viejo , oye donde esta tu novia que no la veo?

maka: -susurrándole a soul- ya lo sabe?

soul:-susurrándole a maka- si , se lo dije cuando estaba llamando!

tsubaki: soul , tienes novia?

soul: así es y esta aquí , junto ami!

bs: a donde , no la veo , solo veo a maka que esta a tu lado?

soul: a si es black, maka es mi novia!

tsubaki , liz, patty y kid: ENSERIOOOO!-dijeron el unisono

bs: no lo creo , haber besen se!

soul: con gusto-soul tomo a maka de la cintura y esta se sonrojo , se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso , mientras que todos menos black estaban sonriendo , mientras que black estaba en shock, cuando se separaron , ambos estaban sonrojados y se tomaron de la mano.

maka: así es black , soul y yo somos novios!

* * *

><p>Que les pareció , sigo con mis historias :3 :L , jejejeje , bueno , espero que les aya gustado , ahora subiré bendita apuesta!<p>

Dejen sus REVIEWS -


	2. son novios?

_Bueno , a los que me comentaron que subiera el __**2 capitulo**__ , bueno a qui esta , espero que les guste! es cortito! :3_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece, mi mente no puede imaginar tal joya*-*! :3_

**_Nota:_** _Soul y maka al igual que todos tienen 17 años! :3_

**_El pasar del tiempo_**

* * *

><p><em>maka: así es black , soul y yo comos novios!<em>

_**((Maka Pov))**_

cuando dije eso , todos los chicos menos black star sonrieron y nos dijeron felicidades a soul y ami , vi como black se movía y el dijo...

bs: que sean felices juntos-dijo y me abraso

yo simplemente lo abrase tierna mente y escuche como me decía al oído...

bs: te quiero mucho hermanita...

lo abrase fuertemente y le dije...

maka: yo también te quiero hermano...

todos nos sonrieron , soul me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos asía la cancha de baloncesto , me invitaron a jugar , pero ne ge , sabían todos que no me gustaba jugar , por que siempre perdía , en el partido estuve viendo en cada momento a soul , y no note la presencia de tsubaki...

tsubaki: hola maka-chan...

maka: hola tsubaki, ¿que pasa?-le dije , mirándola

tsubaki: es que , tu sabes que de hace tiempo me gusta black star , y no se como decírselo!-dijo tímidamente

maka: solo dice lo , cuando creas que sea el momento adecuado , dile lo que sientes y de seguro te corresponderá!-dije dándole una sonrisa de seguridad!

tsubaki: gracias maka-chan...

tsubaki y yo nos pusimos a platicar mientras liz se pintaba las uñas y el resto jugaban al baloncesto , las horas pasaron volando y soul y yo , nos fuimos tomados de la mano , pero antes de que nos fuéramos le dije al oído a tsubaki...

maka: di celo hoy , se nota en su mirada que le gustas , cada ves que te mira!

tsubaki: esta bien...

nos despedimos de todos y soul y yo , tomados de la mano , caminamos asía el apartamento, al llegar soul se tiro asía el sofá y yo fui asía la cocina a preparar la cena...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Amo los Pockys -eso fue lo que pensé al recordar cuando maka y yo , nos besamos, en realidad en ese momento , me dieron ganas de hacerla mía , pero al instante recordé cuando spirit me amenazo...

_**Flash Back**_

spirit: tienes mi permiso de estar con maka , pero no te atrevas a tocarla , cuando ella sea lo suficiente mayor , te dare mi permiso...

soul: y cuantos años tendrá maka cuando suceda eso?

spirit: cuando maka cumpla porlo menos los 20 años o 19 años...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

haaaa!, maldito spirit, tendré que esperar 4 años-susurre para mis adentros, mire a maka quien estaba haciendo las tostadas con mantequilla y escuchaba como tarareaba una canción moviendo sus hermosas caderas , sonreí y me encamine donde estaba ella , la mire y pude notar un leve sonrojo por parte de ella , me acerque un poco mas a ella y le di tiernos besos que sin duda maka correspondió , la abrase y le dije...

soul: te amo maka

maka: yo también te amo soul

la mire y la bese , ella coloco sus temblorosos brasos en mi cuello para profundizar el beso , sonreí y la tome de la cintura, duramos mucho tiempo hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire..., nos sentamos en el sillón y dije...

soul: maka cuantos hijos piensas tener-dije mirándola y notando como su bello rostro tomaba un color camersi en sus mejillas

maka: po-por que preguntas eso-me dijo sumamente nerviosa

soul: bueno, eso pasara en unos años mas y quise adelantar la pregunta!-dije mirándola picara mente

maka: bu-bueno , pensaba e hijos y tu?

soul: 2 o 3 hijos-dije y le sonreí al ver que se puso mas sonrojada que antes- y que quieres niña o niño?

maka: bueno , pensaba que 1 niño y 2 niñas , no lo crees?

soul: no lo se , pero eso si , quiero tener un hijo hombre-dije burlona mente asiéndole cosquillas

maka: jajajjajaja soul jajajajaa ba-basta

soul y maka estuvieron charlando , jugando , y divirtiéndose en la noche , hasta que cayeron dormidos en el sofá... que sera de su futuro , esa es otra historia...

* * *

><p>bueno que les pareció? , espero que les guste :) bueno , mañana subiré <em><strong>"llego la primavera" o "bendita apuesta" o "el árbol de fresas"<strong>_, bueno mañana decidiré , nos leemos luego! :3


End file.
